


In Your Eyes (I Am)

by Selkiessong



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Lannister family dynamics, Not Tyrion Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sansa is aged up, Sansa marries Jaime instead of Tyrion, Stark Family Dynamics, not cersei friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkiessong/pseuds/Selkiessong
Summary: “Ser Jaime.”He had thought standing guard for Aerys would be the nadir of his days. As always, he was wrong.  Aerys at least had the decency to beat his women behind closed doors, not in full Court. A raving madman with a penchant for fire fueled rapes, but even he had never asked his guard to participate in his depravities.Canon AU! of Jaime marrying Sansa instead of Tyrion.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Tywin Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 145





	In Your Eyes (I Am)

**Author's Note:**

> Due to current events this won't be my usual style-more like a series of scenes. Enjoy!

“Ser Jaime.”

He had thought standing guard for Aerys would be the nadir of his days. As always, he was wrong. Aerys at least had the decency to beat his women behind closed doors, not in full Court. A raving madman with a penchant for fire fueled rapes, but even he had never asked his guard to participate in his depravities.

“Ser Jaime!”

Nowhere, he was quite sure, nowhere in any vow he had ever taken was anything said about beating young maidens.

“Ser Meryn,” his offspring sighed, “assist your lord commander and remove her dress.”

The harsh shredding of heavy silk and the perverse sight of Sansa Stark kneeling half naked where her uncle had strangled himself in a futile attempt to save his father brought him back to the present.

“No, Your Grace, I’m afraid not,” he drawled. “I’ve not yet grown used to swinging lefthanded.” It shouldn’t be so amusing to watch Joffery’s face redden at such slight provocation, but it is.

“Ser Meryn, then”

“No.” Only one syllable but _so_ satisfyingly sweet to finally say. No to standing while men burned alive. No to pretending he can’t hear what happens in the King’s bed. No to letting his sister bear her husband’s marks. No, no, no, no.

“You- you’re the lord commander of the Kingsguard. You- how dare you disobey me!” the boy king screeched. turned an alarming shade of plum. Jaime supposed it was imposing to some, but Aerys had done it first and better. “Do it! Or be dismissed from my Kingsguard.”

Once he would have hesitated. Once he had two hands, hadn’t been out-smarted by an arrogant whelp, hadn’t been shackled like a disobedient dog for a year, barely fought off a woman, or swam in chains; but it is what it is. So he walks over to poor Sansa clutching her tattered dress in a valiant attempt to cover herself, and clumsily drapes his white cloak over her in pathetic parody of a song to the titters of disbelief of all the noble lords and knights, looks at the boy on the throne and _smirks_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Stay well, we can do this!


End file.
